


Better than you know

by allhaillmap



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhaillmap/pseuds/allhaillmap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate and *hopefully* a more satisfying view on what happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than you know

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and I hope I've done it justice
> 
> (Title from 'The Story Left Untold' by Every Avenue)

Thomas paced around his room, running his fingers through his normally well styled hair. He was frustrated and didn’t know what to do. The glorious bastard that was Jimmy Kent was all that occupied his thoughts. Even the small glimmer of hope that O’Brien had offered him was driving him crazy and pulling his morals and beliefs beyond what they had been before. Did Jimmy feel the same? It seemed hardly likely but Thomas couldn’t keep the thought out of his head. He had to know, to try. Without really understanding why, he made his way out of his own room and down the corridor towards Jimmy’s room. There was no light on inside so Thomas felt it was safe to venture in, even just to see Jimmy’s face as he slept. Thomas hated cliched, romantic drivel but even he could no think of a more perfect description of Jimmy than ‘an angel with a golden glow’. His mussed up blonde hair caught the low light perfectly and created a halo around the sleeping footman’s head. Thomas silently chuckled at his own thoughts, cursing himself for being the sappy idiot he always tried to keep hidden. People would ridicule him if they found him to be any less angry and horrid as he put across. He didn’t need that as well as the pity they felt for the way he was. He knew everyone knew, or at least suspected. Shaking his head back into reality, he moved silently over to Jimmy’s bed. Carefully sitting down, he began to take in every detail of Jimmy that he hasn’t before. The fingers that could so delicately play music on a piano to those eyes,that showed his clear disagreement to much of what came out of Carson’s mouth. Thomas loved that he and Jimmy shared many of the same views, he often thought they were kindred spirits and that they were meant for each other. Whether this was purely down to the attraction Thomas had for his physical form or not, Thomas was hopelessly and utterly in love the man before him.  
“Thomas” Jimmy’s breathless voice cut through the silence.  
“Uh.. Jimm- I mean James, you were having a nightmare and...” Thomas trailed off as he realised that Jimmy was still asleep and he did not have to explain his presence. But why had Jimmy said his name?  
“Ugghh” A pained moan escaped though Jimmy’s lips and Thomas saw the outline of Jimmy’ hnd travel down underneath the fabric that was covering him to...was that there when Thomas had entered? There was no doubting that Jimmy had an erection. Full or not, Thomas could see that Jimmy left nothing to be desired in that department and Thomas had to bite his own lip to hold back a sound of appreciation. He then slipped off the bed and knelt beside it, quickly sitting back on his heels to question what had been happened and what was yet to.  
Whilst Thomas sat back and wondered whether this was a dream come true of a horrific nightmare, Jimmy continued the breathy moans and began lightly stroking his now full erection. It wasn’t until he arched his back off the bed and again moaned Thomas’ name that Thomas decided that leaving was the only option. He would not be able to hold himself together much longer as he had already rearranged his tight trousers to no avail. He got up and was making his way out when He heard his name again,but this time was different, Jimmy was awake and staring right at Thomas.  
“Jimmy..I heard yo-..” He stopped talking when he saw Jimmy hang his head and chuckle.  
“Thomas, let’s not pretend you haven’t witnessed exactly what I’ve been doing to produce this” He motioned down to the prominent erection that was now only covered by Jimmy’s clothes.  
“I’m sorry Jimmy, I didn’t mean to intrud-”  
“Thomas, shut up. Come over here”  
“But Jimmy I should leav-”  
“Maybe you should but you’re not going to. You’re going to come over here and talk about this. And don’t pretend this hasn’t affected you in any way, because your trousers are telling me a different story”  
Thomas slowly made his way over to the bed, ready to turn back the minute Jimmy started laughing or told him he was joking. Jimmy did laugh, but it was his amusement at Thomas’ reluctance rather than anything malicious.  
“Really Thomas, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you blush so hard, if ever! Hurry up or I’m going to back to sleep and I don’t think it’s very fair for you to leave me like this”  
Thomas sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, moving up when Jimmy made more room and motioned for him to do so.  
“So…. what do you want to talk ab-”  
Thomas was cut off by Jimmy’s lips crashing against his, not entirely comfortably but he certainly wasn’t complain.  
“Am I going to be able to finish a single sentence tonight?” Moaned Thomas with a smile creeping onto his face.  
“Not if I have anything to do with it” Jimmy smirked “Now shut up and kiss me”  
The kiss this time was sweet and controlled, the smirk still apparent on Jimmy’s lips and Thomas’ smile increasing along with the pressure. Soon the kiss became more desperate and their lips weren’t the only things touching. Jimmy moved back to catch his breath and caught Thomas’ eye.  
“If you don’t want to do this then leave now before it’s too late”  
“I want to do this more than anything Jimmy, but i fear you don’t”  
“Thomas, I’m going to tell you a secret. Try and guess exactly who I was dreaming about to make me like this”  
“Uh well, about th-”  
“Go on. Guess. I’ll give you a clue. They have dark hair, an amazing smile and pull an adorable, face when they don’t get their own way, which is a lot”  
“Jimmy”  
“Oh come on Thomas, it’s you”  
“Jimmy, I know. You said my name out loud, when you were, you know, before you were awake and I was here”  
“Oh my god” Jimmy blushed “It wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out but, never mind”  
Thomas didn’t reply and when Jimmy looked to see why,he saw the dark haired footman staring at the floor. Determined that the night wasn’t going to end there he shoved him and said “well come on then”  
Thomas looked up and saw the desperation in Jimmy’s eyes and decided that this was happening. He couldn’t hold back anymore and he threw his arms around Jimmy and embraced him openly for the first time with no cares.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this took too long to write.  
> I might write the bit that happens after if people want me to


End file.
